By far the sickest of all
by smudgedseal
Summary: Lacy's life from her point of view, her boyfriend becomes a problem. Cant do summaries. Rated t for mild violence and language. I had no idea what i should put this under so i put it here.
1. Chapter 1

By far the sickest of all

By far the sickest of all

Chapter 1

I walked down the street, it was dark _and _cold, ugh. I hate the cold, plus its around 1 am… Not my thing. Plus I'm not even dressed for the cold! I have arm warmers on… fishnet arm warmers and my short black leather skirt isn't helping either, but I guess its what I get for sneaking out to get away from my boyfriend. God, he's so annoying, and he thinks I'm sooo though, just like everyone else… I guess I do seem pretty, scratch that, really tough on the outside. So people think when I snap I get violent, but I don't, I cry, its actually quite a nice stress relief method.

I started running down the dark streets only lit by the flickering streetlights. I knew this place by heart, but I couldn't seem to focus tonight. I just kept getting lost in my thoughts. Somewhere off in the distance I could hear music blaring.

"Did you scream enough to make her cry?"

Just from that one line I heard, I knew this song. It was she's a lady by forever the sickest kids, or forever sickest kids, I could never remember not that it mattered… But whatever. See what I mean by getting lost in my thoughts, happens all the time. But this just had to be the night I just couldn't seem to find my way through the dark smelly alleys, and it was getting annoying. It took me forever to realize why I couldn't find my way, but it hit me after a bit. I went the wrong way when I was leaving the club, smart me. And now I'm nowhere near where I live, shit. I really hate being retarded, but I hate being paranoid even more. Every few minutes I would think I saw something out of the corner of my eye, but when I whipped around all I saw was my purple and blond hair sticking to my face. It seemed determined to annoying my out of my mind, damn hair.

I had just started to speed walk and strut my ass off till I found someplace I knew when I heard the thing that made me want to sleep out here, rather than seeing the source. "Damn it Lacy!! Where are you?!" Danny shouted. God, I had hoped it some cereal killer found me before my boyfriend did. He came sprinting around the corner and slammed into me. I screamed still hoping it was the cereal killer, not Danny. I really only screamed because it was him, ack. "What are you doing way out here, you scared me to death!" Danny screamed in my face. Intolerable, that's the word, if I lose my hearing, I'm going to blame him for it, I don't need hearing aids… yet. " What are you wearing?? Lacy what did I tell you about staying at clubs after midnight!?" he barked at me. Your not my mom damn it, I thought. "Shut up, I just couldn't sleep, what's up your ass?" I barked back. I truly didn't care how many people questioned my sanity, but he was defiantly one of them. "Will you just listen, you have to try not to do that, especially when we all know your going to get lost and-" I cut him off before he could insult me further and pushed him away, " Shut up, I don't care if your questioning my sanity or taking advantage of the fact that its not there, so go away!" I snapped at him and started walking home in the wrong direction.

He quickly stopped me and pulled me in the right direction, I would have slapped him if he hadn't been dragging me by my arms. Now I guess you can understand why people think I'm so tough, but I'm really all smashed inside… mostly due to Danny. Kind of like that vase I threw at my neighbor when I was 13… But ya, so continuing on. He dragged me home against my will and I smacked him when I got there for the recently acquired bruise from him pulling me. I didn't say anything though, because if I did he would just blame it on me pulling the whole way then we would get into a fight about our relationship and bla. So I would go to my room and cry myself to sleep while he drank himself into a comma, not that I particularly mind but whatever. I decided I was going to drown out my crying with the radio and pillow.

It worked and I was lost in my thoughts up until she's a lady came on. That was when I remembered nobody had seen me cry, nobody knew I cried when I blasted the radio. They thought I was drowning out my screaming while punching the pillow, not to drown out my freaky little sobs while I curled up in a hopeless little ball under a bunch of blankets. Oh well, not like they need to know that. When I woke up the next morning I stood in front of the mirror for awhile before realizing how weird I looked with blond hair and purple highlights, not the warm caramel color I used to have, but since when have I cared. I put ipod in its speakers and blasted it. The song that I had been listening to last had been one of my favorite songs, it put me in a good mood.

Of course my almost extinct good mood vanished completely when Danny came strutting in the room like he was all that, sick. "Hey babe, how you doing?" He asked in the sexiest voice he could manage, still made my stomach churn. "What?" I asked sourly. "Aww, don't be mad about last night hunny." He hugged me tightly so I could smell his cheap cologne, but I'd say it was perfume. God I need one of those mirrors on the wall to tell me what I need to hear from someone so my tiny opinion doesn't stand alone. It would tell me that I might not be the fairest of all, far from it of course. But he would be, by far, the sickest of them all. And I would giggle, because it's true.

I really need to dump Danny, ack, yes, that sounds great. But there is this really hot guy, Riley. Oh my god!! He's so hot, but if I even talk to him Danny's going to be all over me… It's super annoying and disgusting. So I'm going to dump him eventually, but its more complicated than that. I just blasted my ipod and shoved it in my pocket. I had to hurry to school, psh, screw it. If I want to, I can walk to school. Not like anybody cares anyway, well Danny does, but that doesn't count. Hope he accidentally flushes himself down the toilet or something, I would laugh. Well, enough about my feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As you could probably tell, I'm not worlds most social creature, pretty close to the bottom actually, so stick that in your juice box and suck it. My friend moved a few months ago, to Kentucky I think, maybe Montana…or was it Canada? Oh well, she's gone and that's all I know. That was the only reason I "adopted" Danny. I needed a little bit of socialization, be it arguing, slay fests, which I usually won, or just talking with Jessica. Oh, Jessica was my friend, my only one, the one that moved… Damn, I was only a few minutes late to school. So as usual, I just slipped in and nobody noticed, as usual. I never bothered to turn my ipod off so the whole class including Mr. Janter turned to stare an me in unison till I turned off my ipod. After listening to about half of meant to live by switch foot I turned it off. I love that stuff, but I guess they don't so I sighed and took out my ear buds. But they'd be back in my ears in a few minutes once they forgot about me again. Which they did faster than I thought was possible, the instant the music was gone they all went back to what they were doing.

At the end of class I heard something about a new student. What was her name? Lea…Tia? No, that's not even a name… I don't think. Oh! Bree, that's it. That's everything I know about her. That her name is Bree, I bet she's a prep, but then again, my name is Lacy and I'm nowhere near preppy. Very very far from it at that. I hoped she wouldn't hate me like the rest of the school. I mean, the only reason Danny even goes anywhere near me is because that man whore doesn't have any friends either, so he just clings to me like that plastic wrap or super glue. Sickening. So ya, back to reality…damn. Mr. Whatever his name is was blabbing about the new student as she walked in, smiling shyly. She was cute, but all the guys had their eyes glued to her, probably already fantasizing about her. Poor thing, getting stared at like candy by the guys and like she was a terrorist by the girls, their all bitches anyway.

She looked petrified as she got stared down like she had a big gun in her hand or something. We missed her ego and self-confidence. I actually managed to notice that there was only one guy who wasn't staring at her down like she was a big feast, which she probably was in their eyes. But back to the guy who wasn't staring at her. Riley was just smiling sweetly as he kicked Jason's shin, signaling for him to do the same. But I can't blame Jason, he was super perverted by nature. I didn't even want to know what he was thinking, I don't think _anybody_ did. Bree was cute, scratch that, adorable. She had wavy dirty blond hair with light caramel highlights, natural. She had big blue eyes and a heart shaped face (I was staring too.) It all fit together perfectly along with her curves, I could understand why the guys were staring.

When she said something, probably hi because the rest of the class said hi but whatever. I was too lost in jealousy and envy to really care. Her voice was sweet, shy, and slightly high pitched. She could make anyone melt anytime, be it from worshiping or jealousy. It was easy to tell that none of the girls were going to so much as say hi. She sat a few seats back from me, in-between a preppy whore and a total perv. She was going to hate that seat because the perv is the whores boyfriend. And once he starts to drool over her, his girlfriend is going to be like the devil re-incarnated or something. Its scary hell, I've seen it before, I asked to move across the room.

So the day went on all boring. Riley showed Bree around, bla bla bla, I sat alone again, which I much preferred over sitting anywhere near Danny. But he found me, it really couldn't be hard to find someone in a dark blue and black music note shirt, black skinny jeans, and blond and purple hair who happens to be in a school full of preps… which sucked for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danny and I had been fighting a lot lately and after I usually just walked to the nearest club and drowned all my worries…Till I woke up covered in puke but that's beside the point. When I came home Danny spazed on me and kept apologizing even though I knew it was going to happen the next day anyway. I just tuned him out and turned back to my boring life, rarely communicating with anyone other than the people at my job. Oh, I work at a bank, not that you care but whatever. So, I actually got a call from someone other than Danny and Jessica. It was just my boss, have no idea how he got my number, he's just freaky like that though. I was walking to the bar when I ran into that new girl, what's her name? Lets go for Bree, hope it's right. Well, she saw me and came over to say hi. Score!! Her name was Bree, psh, I'm awesome! Not really, so shut up. I guess she's nice. She's quiet, but still bubbly at the same time, explain that one to me.

She just kept talking and talking though. Kind of threw off my schedule, you know? The do nothing for a few hours, go downstairs, fight with "boyfriend', get drunk, wake up in your bed a 3 in the afternoon schedule. Not that I cared, I was only missing the fight with "boyfriend" part anyway, and she wasn't cutting into my drinking time cause were at a bar. So I was perfectly fine with the company, talking with her and drinking my paycheck away. Oh my paycheck!

I get paid today, tomorrow, lost track of time. Whatever. Ha ha Danny's going to be mad that I'm not home, get worried, come looking for me by checking all the bars first, and when he finds me talking…sort of listening…spacing out while Bree is talking to me. And then I don't know, either he'll start talking to Bree and ignore me or give me a lecture about making him worried… Or maybe he'll oh look, he's here… What did I tell you? Danny smashed open the doors to the bar, causing everyone's heads to swivel as fast as they could to see what happened. I'm not glad I recognized him. If he had come just a few sips later I either wouldn't have recognized him or passed out. But luckily, well, lucky for me not Bree… That rhymed!! Ok… back to the point. Poor Bree had to talk to Danny, well, not really cause he was pretty drunk too and left after a bit. And so he just came in all pissed and drunk, looked at me then walked over and grabbed my drink. Damn, now I couldn't get to the pass out stage, what a bitch. But ya, and he drank it in like 3 seconds, gave me a short lecture on I don't remember what then looked at Bree

"Oh, who are you? Who cares, how are you? Do you know what that drink was? It was good." He spat in like 7 seconds then left, which made Bree and me happy. I still don't know much about Bree, really just her name and the fact that she thinks my hair is cool, which I find rather nice. But she has a really nice body…not that I was looking… Really, I'm drunk and jealous, what do you think I'm going to do? Well if you were actually thinking about it then you probably would come up with that anyway… But who gives a fuck in the first place? I told Bree I was going to go, I think, or maybe it wasn't cause she looked at me like I was crazy, which I am, but that's beside the point. I walked, and tripped and probably skipped for all I know back to that disgusting smelly house.

"Oh god… I have to go to school tomorrow, shit… I look like a drugie" I mumbled to myself. I heard my phone ringing from my ass. Vivica by Jack off Jill, great song, but still creepy when your ass sings to you. Anyway, Jessica called me, and apparently her life sucked, poor thing. 'I'm sorry Jess, mines does too but why does yours suck?" I asked, not really used to civilized socialization. "I got kicked out of like so many clubs and I'm getting D's!! How the hell am supposed to get into college??" she screamed. "I've been wondering the same, I'm a drunk and you're a smart little, actually rather tall girl who's getting D's. I really do wonder" I replied sadly.

She was down t like one minute on her phone on around the 7th day of the month, poor thing. I looked over at that stupid beepy torture device the call an alarm clock and punched it, and added another crack to the growing collection on the screen


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We had a test n the Spanish language in whatever horrible class it was, culture I think. Who cares, I failed anyway. We haven't studied anything about Spanish in like 3 years. How the hell am I supposed to pass that? Screw Mr. Grunge and all his baldness and fat. Oh well, poor Bree had to deal with preppy bitch and her manwhore in science…biology, same thing. That ugly bitch was cussing both Bree and Nathan out, poor people. Plus she was clutching her overly pointy pencil way too hard the whole class, I don't think she was very far from snapping. I'm still surprised that poor pencil didn't have her handprint in it. She's so fuckin- oo hey look a mirror, since when did I get pimples?

Stupid fucking pimple, seriously brought my mood down to the fiery depths of hell and not back. If I wasn't bitchy before, which I was so it doesn't matter, I am defiantly bitchy now. Really, I don't care how weird it sounds, which it does, people think I carry a razor around, how the fuck am I supposed to look scary with a bright red pimple in between my eye brows. I just look ugly, and now its probably really red cause I've been poking it, its squishy. And to just make my day peachy I can't find my black nail polish anywhere and my wakie beepy torture device, aka my alarm clock, finally broke. Not that I'm all that sad anyway. But I cut my hand because the screen shattered, and it hurt and was all bloody so I have this ugly beige bandage (its tanner than me) that I grabbed from my first aid kit along with gauze.

Damn it, I'm going to have to sterilize my cut, that's going to hurt, and get a new alarm clock. Found out that Carly got mugged, that's got to suck. She has a big cut on her face and it's all puffy. Bree and Riley came to sit with me at lunch today, weird. Not really used to company at lunch, but Danny wasn't at school, made me happy. Still kind of awkward when the only one who was talking like, at all, was Bree. But Riley was nice and he started talking about halfway through lunch. He was actually rather shy, it was cute.

About halfway through lunch "Oh, how rude of me, do you two know each other?" Bree gasped. "No… not really" I replied for Riley. She introduced us and kept talking in between bites. Man she can eat a lot, kind of scary. After lunch everybody was talking about how Carly got mugged. Kind of reminded me of how Danny hit me, I hoped nobody found out. Not that anybody would care, but I still hope nobody finds out. Jessica would come down…up? Over here personally and beat the living and dead shit out of him. Poor Bree would be like omg, no way and hug me.

And Danny would probably come kill me thinking I told somebody. Has a dick anyway. He tried to fuck me once, I kicked his balls, didn't really feel like being raped. If I did then it wouldn't be rape now would it. And now that your thinking freaky thoughts, no I' not a virgin. Only twice though, first I was drunk, second I got raped. Fun fun fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Happier subject. EOCs are coming up soon, ok, not really happier. Really the only thing on my mind though, except for I need to trash Danny, get Riley, and maybe get laid. All of which hard as hell. I wonder what I would do if the world was going to end in like 5 hours… Rob a bank, eat a lot, get drunk and then laid. Maybe beat someone up, I don't know. I think I'm going to read wuthering heights… Need to stop letting my mind wander like that.

Ah, fuck, Danny's home. Well, invading my home to be more exact. Whatever, if he says anything ill throw a vase at him…Wait… We don't have any vases, Shit, there went my "foolproof" plan. And its not like Id actually manage to hit him anyways. I turned on my I pod, put my ear buds in, and didn't have to blast the volume cause it was already turned up as loud as possible, from my job at the bank hehe.

Many songs later…

It was strawberry gashes by jack off Jill. 'Hex me, told her" love that part. "She said kill me faster with strawberry gashes all over all over" My door opened and in came pissed off Danny. He kicked my shin and started screaming incomprehensible words. Some cuss words, others just too fast to understand. I was surprised I could hear him over my music, and then he slapped me. Still wonder what the fuck he's mad about. Then of course with one of my ear buds knocked out, he had failed some big test and it's going to be on his profile.

Ha bitch, he was never smart anyway, so nobody expected him to pass in the first place. But he was really mad, like OMG!! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!! Mad. Sucks for me cause I'm the first person he saw… Damn. I woke up the next morning or same day, I don't really know, with a few bruises and covered with sweat. Stupid nightmares. Oh well, Danny's out at some bar, I hope he pukes all over some stripper. Now I guess you can kind of understand why when he found me going the wrong way I wished it was a serial killer, not him. Well, probably not.

Oh shit, I have school tomorrow, god damn it. Oh well, I guess I wont go, but then I don't know what People will do, probably talk about me (still not used to it.) Or maybe they'll just die from that bitch in science, yes, poor Nathan. Riley is getting hotter by the day… I have to redo the highlights in my hair, might as well do that now, and straighten it and go buy some gel while I'm at it. Oh, they don't have any stores with gel open for hours. Oh hey, wuthering heights… wasn't I going to read the?? Oh well, I guess I will. I have shit loads of time on my hands anyway. Well, it takes long enough to do my hair, not that anyone even looks at it anyway. Maybe I should stop doing my hair, no, I must do my hair. It's the last half nor…nowhere near normal thing about me, and its cool so ha!

Danny did his hair really cool yesterday. It was black and it stuck up in the back like Scotty vanity's hair. And it had red tips in the front and a few in the back. And you can never forget the streaks, but the only reason his hair is so freaking awesome is cause I told him to do it like that. What now. I've been writing in my diary a lot. Heh, its really fun even though my diary is like a happier version on the series of unfortunate events, but that's beside the point. What I was going to say was that my uber sexy really tiny pencil died on me so now I have to use some big fat ugly pencil and I'm all sad and depressed cause its way too big and its hard to write with fast, which sucks. I'm pretty pathetic for being sad over a pencil dying. But I had a connection with that pencil!! Shut up… It even smelled like me…ok, my hand but that's beside the point, it's still me. The new pencil smells like plastic. Danny said I should really consider the loony bin cause I had a spaz attack when the pencil broke, I had named it Freddy.


End file.
